I Start to Fall with You
by hikaaxrii
Summary: First day in Fairy Tail School, Lucy Heartfilia met her childhood friend, Natsu Dragneel. Met Natsu made Lucy's heart beat so fast because Lucy has loved Natsu since childhood. What will happen between them?


**Warning : made by newbie, so, please be kind if there're many errors like miss typo, OOC, et cetera.**

By the way, this isn't happen in Fairy Tail world. This story used Alternate Universe (AU). And, I want to make you know if **English isn't my first languange**, so I wanna apologize first.

**Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail. You guys know if Fairy Tail created by Hiro Mashima sensei.**

Summary : First day in Fairy Tail School, Lucy Heartfilia met her childhood friend, Natsu Dragneel. Met Natsu made Lucy's heart beat so fast because Lucy has loved Natsu since childhood. What will happen between them?

Pairing : Lucy x ?

Maybe, this story isn't about Lucy x Natsu pair, but Lucy x Natsu pair still has a chance because I still confused about pairing.

* * *

**I Start to Fall with You**

Chapter 1: This is my luck?

"Lucy, wake up!"Loke shouted to me.

"5 minutes, please bro."answered me to my brother,Loke, but still close my eyes.

"No! You must wake up, Lucy Heartfilia. Today is your first day in senior high school."Loke explained to me.

"Well, I wake up now."said me to Loke.

"That's my sister."said Loke and kissed my cheek.

Actually, I didn't want to go to school, but Loke would punish me with bring his friends to home and make a party if I didn't do what he want. I knew Loke tried so hard for replace mother and father position since we were orphan. 10 years ago, mother passed away because cancer, and 5 years ago, father passed away because car accident. After took a bath, I washed my face and then brushed my teeth.

"Lucy! Quick!"Loke shouted.

"Can you silent for awhile, bro? I'm getting crazy because of this condition."said me with bad mood feeling. I tied up my blonde hair with orange ribbon and I felt ready for school! I took my bag and went to Loke. Yep! Loke had been already in his silver car.

"W-wait! Breakfast!"shouted me and tried to walk to dining room, but unfortunately, Loke grabbed my hand.

"No,no,no. This is your breakfast."answered Loke and throwed sandwich to me.

"B-but I-" "Let's go!"Loke grabed my hand and pulled me. Then, I was in his car, and Waaa...

"Please stop joyriding, bro! This is very dangerous and you know about law in this country, right?"shouted me to Loke.

"Enjoy, my lil'sis. You will save if you with me. We have no time, and if I drive this car normally, we'll late and I don't want it happens to you, Lucy. Remember, Lucy. FIRST DAY!"answered Loke with big smile.

After heard what Loke said, I stayed to quiet for awhile. I didn't know if he though so much about my first day. I began eating my breakfast, sandwich from Loke. I really really like sandwich because when my mother still lived, she liked make sandwich for me and Loke.

"Now, we're in Fairy Tail School!"said Loke and smile with show his teeth. Ckck... I didn't know if Loke's good at driving.

"Loke, it's you! Aaaa..."

"Loke, I love youuu!"

"Loke, daisuki, aishiteru, I heart youu, Aaaaa... Miss youu!"shouted girls from outside (Loke and I were in car).

"Bro, they're your fans? I think you must change your behaviour. Remember my first day in junior high school, and remember you have Aries, bro!"explained me to Loke. When I was in junior high school, Loke fans bullied me, because they though I was Loke's girlfriend.

"I remember, Lucy! It'll not happen again."said Loke with big smile and patted my head. After Loke patted my head, I felt comfort and-

"Lucy, let's go!"said Loke that cut my mind.

"Uhmm... Okay."answered me.

I opened car's door like what Loke did, and Loke fan girls' shout through my ears. That's so loud and made me deaf for a second.

"Loke-sama, who's she?!"

"Don't say if she's your new girlfriend!"

"I love you since so long, don't make me cry, Loke-sama!" shouted Loke fans.

"No, girls. She's not my girlfriend. She's my sister and there's nobody that may bully her or they'll know what they get."shouted Loke with flirtatious tone.

"Awww..." all of Loke fans became shy and they began staring at me warmly. I though, I must go now.

"Bye, bro!"shouted me to Loke and walked to leave them.

"Remember to go to Principal's office and be careful with flirter!"said Loke. Flirter? I though I knew who's the flirter and I must go to Principal's office.

_-I Start Fall to you-_

I walked quickly to Principal's office because bell have already rang.

**Tap..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tap..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tap..**

**.**

**.**

"BRUKK!"I bumped someone.

"S..sorry!"I apologized to someone that got bumped by myself.

"No prob!"answered him with cheerful tone and gave his hand to helped me woke from floor. I took his hand and began to clean my skirt.

"Thanks! W..what?! N..NATSU!"shouted me surprisely when I saw pink hair boy that've already helped me.

"Hmm... Lucy?"asked him with his not-sure-face.

"Yes! This is me, Natsu!"answered me with cheerful tone for made him sure if I was Lucy.

"Waaw! Long time no see, Luceee!"shouted him and then hugged me.

**-blush-**

**-blush-**

**-blush-**

Nothing could I said. I felt really really hot in my face. Natsu... Someone that I've been loved since childhood.

"Umm... Sorry, Luce."said Natsu and stopped hugging me.

"I must go now, see you!"continued Natsu and Natsu went to somewhere with left his cheerful grins in my memory.

"Luck in my first day."said me and smiled to myself.

"Waaaa…I must go to Principal's office!"shouted me and I ran to Principal's office with follow map in school law's book.

_-I Start Fall to you-_

"So, you're Lucy Heartfilia, right?"asked Master Makarov, Principal of Fairy Tail High School.

"Yes, sir."answered me.

"Okay. Your class is 1-F. Now, go to your class and start to study in Fairy Tail High School!"said Master Makarov wisely.

"Thank you, Sir. Excuse me."said me and showed my smile to him.

"You're welcome. Okay."answered him. After listened his answered, I left his room and went to my class.

_-I Start Fall to you-_

"Tok...tok..."I knocked door and opened it.

"Excuse me."said me to teacher in my class.

"Yes. Are you new student?"asked him.

"Yes!"answered me.

"Okay, I introduce myself first and then you introduce yourself to everybody in this class. My name is Gildarts Clive I'm teacher in 1-F class. You can call me Sir Gildarts or Gildarts-sensei."introduced him.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia. You can call me Lucy and hope we'll be good friends."introduced me to everybody and my eyes catched someone with pink hair. That's Natsu!

"Okay, Lucy, you can sit beside Dragneel-san."said Gildarts-sensei.

"Yes, sensei."answered me happilly.

I walked to Natsu's seat and my mind began thinking about 4 words. This is my luck?! If yes, thank you for this luck!

* * *

Hi guys! What do you think about my story? Ehmm,, I know, there're errors. If u can, please tell me about errors. I really need your critics, constructive critics to make me become better author.

Don't forget to support my story with reviews after read! Thanks!

**Need review**! **No flame**, okay? :smile


End file.
